Stereo Hearts
by Adrienne Dark
Summary: The Spirit Detectives get a new teammate. What happens when her favorite hobby brings her and Hiei closer together? It was originally a joke but my friend told me to post it.
1. Chapter 1

_Adrienne Dark: I wrote this a long time ago as a joke to a friend but she told me to post it so… Just read it. Constructive criticism is allowed. _

_Summary: When the team gets a new teammate she and Hiei get really close. But Hiei will soon find out that loving a dragon demon isn't as easy as it seems._

Chapter One:

"Yo, diaper breath! Why are we here?" Yusuke yelled as the spirit detectives entered Koenma's office. "Ah, good, you're here. I'd like to introduce you all to the new spirit detective, but… um… you arrived late so the new member is busy." Koenma said nervously. "So go get him." Yusuke said. Koenma gulped, "Follow me." Koenma led them to a room with a black and light blue door. They could hear singing coming from the other side.

_My eyes are open wide,_

_By the way,_

_I made it through the day,_

"Oh great, she's depressed again." Koenma sighed. Yusuke said, "She? Our new teammate is a **girl**?" "Yes, Yusuke." Koenma sighed.

_I watch the world outside,_

_By the way,_

_I'm leaving out today,_

_I just saw Haley's comet leave,_

_Say way you always running in place,_

_Even the man in the moon disappears,_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere,_

_Tell my mother,_

_Tell my father,_

_I've done the best I can,_

_To make them realize this is my life,_

_I hope they understand,_

_I'm not angry,_

_I'm just saying,_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance,_

"Why is she so sad?" Kurama asked. Koenma sighed, "I don't know. She refuses to talk about it. Music seems to be her only sanctuary."

_Please don't cry one tear for me,_

_I'm not afraid,_

_Of what I have to say,_

_This is my one and only voice,_

_So listen close,_

_It's only for today,_

_I just saw Haley's comet leave,_

_Say why you always running in place,_

_Even the man in the moon disappears,_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere,_

_Tell my mother,_

_Tell my father,_

_I've done the best I can,_

_To make them realize,_

_This is my life,_

_I hope they understand,_

_I'm not angry,_

_I'm just saying,_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance,_

_Here is my chance,_

_This is my chance,_

_Tell my mother,_

_Tell my father,_

_I've done the best I can,_

_To make them realize,_

_This is my life,_

_I hope they understand,_

_I'm not angry,_

_I'm just saying,_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance,_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance, _

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

"You may come in now." A voice said from the other side of the door. Koenma slowly opened the door. The whole room was filled with CD's, tapes, records, and instruments. In the center was a stand for holding sheet music and a microphone hanging from the ceiling. Standing in front of the microphone was a short 4'7" girl with long, wispy blonde pigtails and icy blue eyes. "Welcome. You are the spirit detectives, yes?" She asked. "Yeah, and who are you?" Yusuke snapped. She smiled, "I am Ryuuhane, current Fighter of the Dragon and your new teammate. Nice to meet all of you." Kurama and Hiei looked like they were about to fall over in shock. Yusuke and Kuwabara stupidly said, "A scrawny girl like you? Our new teammate? You've got to be kidding?" Koenma got a very scared look and Kurama and Hiei were looking at them like they were crazy. Then with a fire in her eyes she yelled, "I don't expect any respect from you but respect the fact that I **can** fight!" "Prove it, Scrawny!" Yusuke said. "Very well," She said, "Follow me." She led them to a courtyard outside her room. "Prepare yourself, Urameshi." She said as her nails turned into claws. The whole courtyard was immediately covered in black ice.

"Dragon Pulse!" Ryuuhane said as she released a black energy beam through her open palms. As Yusuke struggled to recover she punched him in the stomach. Yusuke coughed up blood and got in a spirit gun. Then began punching her. "Urameshi! You can't beat up a girl!" Kuwabara yelled stupidly. "Don't insult me! BLACK ICE!" She screamed as long stick of black ice formed in her hands. "What's she gonna do with that? Play baseball?" Kuwabara asked. Left and right all you could see was Yusuke getting jabbed or smacked by her icy staff. "She's going easy on him." Koenma declared. "Huh? But she's a girl!" Kuwabara said. Koenma shook his head, "She has killed three S-class demons with one move. That move has been passed through her family for generations. Only the strongest Fighters of the Dragon could ever master it. It's called the Dragon of the Darkness Ice. Only one move has ever defeated it…" "The Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Hiei said reading his mind.

After the match Yusuke had to go to the spirit world hospital. He soon recovered and they brought Ryuuhane to the house. "Hey Ryuuhane." Yusuke called. "Yes, Yusuke?" She asked. "Um… you're not gonna hurt the girls are you?" He asked. "Of course not! I don't do that unless a fighter says because I'm a girl I can't fight." She said appalled, "Well, I'm gonna unpack." "Why did you want the basement?" Kurama asked. Ryuuhane answered, "It's soundproof."

Later that day they all barely heard muted music coming from the basement. "What is she doing down there?" Yusuke wondered out loud. "It sounds like she just changed instruments." Kurama commented. "Well, she's good at playing them." Kuwabara said, "Hey where's the shrimp?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

In the basement Ryuuhane was recording different instruments playing their notes for the same song separately and putting them all together. Now she was ready to record herself singing the words. Little did she know a certain fire demon was sitting at the door, listening. She adjusted the microphone and checked the lyrics. Then pressed play on the music and record.

_Tonight,_

_My head is spinning,_

_I need,_

_Something to pick me up,_

_I've tried,_

_But nothing is working,_

_I won't stop,_

_I won't say I've had enough,_

_Tonight,_

_I start the fire,_

_Tonight,_

_I break away,_

The rest of the team heard the singing and head to her door to listen. They saw Hiei was already there. "Why you here Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "The onna has a nice voice." Hiei said. They all listened at the door.

_Break,_

_Away from everybody,_

_Break,_

_Away from everything,_

_If you can't stand,_

_The way this place is,_

_Take,_

_Yourself to higher places,_

_At night,_

_I feel like a vampire,_

_It's not right,_

_But I just can't give it up,I'll try,_

_To get myself higher,_

_Let's go,_

_We're gonna light it up,_

_Tonight,_

_We start the fire,_

_Tonight,_

_We break away,_

_Break,_

_Away from everybody,_

_Break,_

_Away from everything,_

_If you can't stand,_

_The way this place is,_

_Take,_

_Yourself to higher places,_

_If you can't stand,_

_The way this place is,_

_Take,_

_Yourself to higher places,_

_Break,_

_Away from everybody,_

_Break,_

_Away from everything,_

_If you can't stand,_

_The way this place is,_

_Take,_

_Yourself to higher places,_

_Higher places,_

_To higher places,_

_Higher places,_

_Take, _

_Yourself to higher places._

After she finished they all scrambled to get away from her door. "Guys, If you want to listen to me sing I record every song I sing to see how I can improve." Ryuuhane said. "You mean like, on CD?" Kuwabara asked. "Yes. Here. This is my first one." She said as she handed them the CD. Yusuke took it and Kuwabara and Kurama followed him to his CD player. After they left she noticed Hiei was still there. "Do want to come in?" She asked as she began to walk through the door. Hiei followed her in. He was staring intently at her. "Do you sing Hiei?" She asked. "I've never tried." Hiei replied. Ryuuhane said, "Do you want to try? I find it can be rather soothing." Hiei nodded. "Okay, listen to this song then try to match the rhythm and melody of the song and sing the words.

She had him listen to the song and then put a pair of headphones on his head. He stood in front of the microphone and as the music started he began to sing.

_**In this farewell,**_

_**There's no blood,**_

_**There's no alibi,**_

_**Cause I've drawn regret,**_

_**From the truth,**_

_**Of a thousand lies,**_

_**So let mercy come,**_

_**And wash away,**_

_**What I've done,**_

_**I'll face myself,**_

_**To cross out what I've become,**_

_**Erase myself,**_

_**And let go of what I've done,**_

_**Put to rest,**_

_**What you thought of me,**_

_**Well I clean this slate,**_

_**With the hands,**_

_**Of uncertainty,**_

_**So let mercy come,**_

_**And wash away,**_

_**What I've done,**_

_**I'll face myself,**_

_**To cross out what I've become,**_

_**Erase myself,**_

_**And let go of what I've done,**_

_**For what I've done,**_

_**I start again,**_

_**And what ever pain may come,**_

_**Today this ends,**_

_**I'm forgiving what I've done,**_

_**I'll face myself,**_

_**To cross out what I've become, **_

_**Erase myself,**_

_**And let go of what I've done,**_

_**What I've done,**_

_**Forgiving what I've done.**_

Ryuuhane sat there in complete shock, "Oh my gosh! That was amazing!" Hiei gave her a smirk, "I like singing." "Do you want to sing some more?" She asked. Hiei nodded. She smiled, "I'll go get us some water." Ryuuhane walked into the kitchen and asked, "Hey Kurama, do we have any bottled water?" "Yes, Ryuuhane. It's in the refrigerator." Kurama asked. She quickly brought the water into her room and they had a quick water break. "Do you want the others to know?" She asked. Hiei said, "I want to wait until they comment about what I'm doing with you down here. Plus the girls aren't home yet." "Want to try singing a duet with me?" She asked. "Fine," Hiei said. "Okay I'll sing the girl part and you sing the boy part." Ryuuhane explained. She played the song once to know the tune. Then as the music started they started singing.

_**I'm at war with the world,**_

_**And they,**_

_**Try to pull me into the dark,**_

_**I struggle to find my faith,**_

_**As I'm slipping from your arms,**_

_It's getting harder to stay awake,_

_And my strength is fading fast,_

_You breathe into me at last,_

_**I'm awake and alive,**_

_**Now I know what I believe inside,**_

_**No,**_

_**It's my time,**_

_**I'll do what I want,**_

_**Cause this is my life,**_

_**Right here,**_

_Right here,_

_**Right now,**_

_Right now,_

_Stand right there and never back down,_

_**I know what I believe inside,**_

_**I'm awake and I'm alive,**_

_**I'm at war with world,**_

_**Cause I,**_

_**Ain't ever gonna sell my soul,**_

_**I've already made up my mind,**_

_**No matter what I did before the soul,**_

_When my faith is getting weak,_

_And I feel like giving in,_

_You breathe into me at last,_

_**I'm awake and alive,**_

_**Now I know what I believe inside,**_

_**No,**_

_**It's my time,**_

_**I'll do what I want,**_

_**Cause this is my life,**_

_**Right here,**_

_Right here,_

_**Right now,**_

_Right now,_

_Stand right there and never back down,_

_**I know what I believe inside,**_

_**I'm awake and I'm alive,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**In the dark,**_

_**I can feel you in my sleep,**_

_**In my arms I feel breathe into me,**_

_**Forever hold this heart,**_

_**And will give to you,**_

_**Forever I will live for you,**_

_**I'm awake and alive,**_

_**Now I know what I believe inside,**_

_**No,**_

_**It's my time,**_

_**I'll do what I want,**_

_**Cause this is my life,**_

_**Right here,**_

_Right here,_

_**Right now,**_

_Right now,_

_Stand right there and never back down,_

_**I know what I believe inside,**_

_**I'm awake and I'm alive,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**Waking up,**_

_**Waking up.**_

"Alright, do you want to hear how the recording sounds?" Ryuuhane asked. Hiei nodded. She pressed play on the computer and the sound was amazing. Their voices sounded perfect together. "Is that really my voice?" Hiei asked. "Yep. I told you your voice sounds amazing." Ryuuhane giggled, "Do you want to sing some more solo songs?" "Yes I do. I see why you like singing so much." Hiei said.

Eventually that day they had a whole CD made of Hiei singing. Hiei and Ryuuhane had just put in the cover for the case when the girls came home. Ryuuhane and Hiei went into the living room to investigate the noise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

As Ryuuhane and Hiei entered the room Kuwabara said, "Shorty, you've been with Ryuuhane this whole time?" "Have a problem with that, fool?" Hiei taunted. "Oh so this is Ryuuhane! Hi I'm Botan!" Botan chirped. "I'm Keiko." Said Keiko. Shizuru stepped up and said, "I'm Shizuru, the fool's older sister." "I'm Yukina." Yukina said quietly. Ryuuhane smiled, "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm the new teammate Ryuuhane. You can all call me Ryuu if you wish." "Hey what did you and Hiei do in your room Ryuu? There's no way Hiei was singing." Yusuke said. Hiei smirked, "Ryuu, put in my CD." Ryuu put the CD in the DVD player and said, "What number?" "Try number eleven." Hiei suggested. "Oh, good idea." Ryuu commented. The music started to play and they heard a voice began to sing.

_La la la la la,_

_La la na na na,_

_La la la la la,_

_La la na na na,_

_**Girl I've been all over the world,**_

_**Looking for you,**_

_**I'm known for taking what I think I deserve, **_

_**And you're overdue,**_

_**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio,**_

_**In that bright white noise,**_

_**What I've been missing in my life,**_

_**What I've been dreaming of,**_

_**You'll be that girl,**_

_**You'll be that girl,**_

_**You'll be,**_

_Everything you want so let me get up there,_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere,_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like,_

_**You make me feel that…**_

_La la la la la,_

_**You make me feel so…**_

_La la na na na_

_**You make me feel that…**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel so…**_

_La la na na na_

_**You make me feel that…**_

_**Get a little closer to me girl, **_

_**And you'll understand,**_

_**Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need, **_

_**Well then I'm your man,**_

_**And if I listen I can hear you through my radio,**_

_**In the bright white noise,**_

_**What I've been missing in my life,**_

_**What I'm dreaming of,**_

_**You'll be that girl,**_

_**You'll be that girl,**_

_**You'll be,**_

_Everything you want so let me get up there,_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere,_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like,_

_Ooh,_

_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down,_

_Take you 'round the world,_

_You know I like it loud,_

_Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like,_

_**You make me feel that…**_

_La la la la la,_

_**You make me feel so…**_

_La la na na na,_

_**You make me feel that…**_

_La la la la la,_

_**You make me feel so…**_

_La la na na na,_

_**You make me feel oh…**_

_La la la la la,_

_**You make me feel that…**_

_La la na na na,_

_**You make me feel so…**_

_La la la la la,_

_**You make me feel oh…**_

_La la na na na,_

_**Put your hands up,**_

_**Put your hands up,**_

_**Let the lights drop,**_

_**Let the lights drop,**_

_**Make my world stop,**_

_**Make my world stop,**_

_La la la la la,_

_La la na na na,_

_**You make me feel that…**_

_La la la la la,_

_**You make me feel so…**_

_La la na na na,_

_**You make me feel that…**_

_La la la la la,_

_**You make me feel so…**_

_La la na na na,_

_**You make me feel oh…**_

_La la la la la,_

_**You make me feel that…**_

_La la na na na,_

_**You make me feel so…**_

_La la la la la,_

_**You make me feel that…**_

_La la na na na._

"Was that you and Hiei?" Kurama asked Ryuu in utter shock. Ryuu grinned and said, "Yep. Hiei has to be the best guy singer I've ever heard. When he first tried it I was amazed at how well he could sing." "Now skip to number five." Hiei said. "Ooh, I love that one." Ryuu commented as she skipped tracks.

**_Another mission, the powers have called me away,_**  
><strong><em>Another time to carry the colors again,<em>**  
><strong><em>My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend,<em>**  
><strong><em>To win the honor of coming back home again,<em>**  
><strong><em>No explanation will matter after we begin,<em>**  
><strong><em>Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within,<em>**  
><strong><em>My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend,<em>**  
><strong><em>You will discover a war you're unable to win,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll have you know,<em>**  
><strong><em>That I've become,<em>**  
><strong><em>Indestructible,<em>**  
><strong><em>Determination that is incorruptible,<em>**  
><strong><em>From the other side, a terror to behold,<em>**  
><strong><em>Annihilation will be unavoidable,<em>**  
><strong><em>Every broken enemy will know,<em>**  
><strong><em>That they're opponent had to be invincible,<em>**  
><strong><em>Take a last look around while you're alive,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm an indestructible master of war,<em>**  
><strong><em>Another reason, another cause for me to fight,<em>**  
><strong><em>Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light,<em>**  
><strong><em>My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect,<em>**  
><strong><em>I carry out my orders without a regret,<em>**  
><strong><em>My declaration embedded deep under my skin,<em>**  
><strong><em> A permanent reminder of how it began, <em>**  
><strong><em>No hesitation when I am commanded to strike,<em>**  
><strong><em>You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life,<em>**  
><strong><em>You will be shown,<em>**  
><strong><em>How I've become,<em>**  
><strong><em>Indestructible,<em>**  
><strong><em>Determination that is incorruptible,<em>**  
><strong><em>From the other side, a terror to behold,<em>**  
><strong><em>Annihilation will be unavoidable,<em>**  
><strong><em>Every broke enemy will know,<em>**  
><strong><em>That they're opponent had to be invincible,<em>**  
><strong><em>Take a last look around while you're alive,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm an indestructible master of war,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm indestructible,<em>**  
><strong><em>Determination that is incorruptible,<em>**  
><strong><em>From the other side, a terror to behold,<em>**  
><strong><em>Annihilation will be unavoidable,<em>**  
><strong><em>Every broken enemy will know,<em>**  
><strong><em>That they're opponent had to be invincible,<em>**  
><strong><em>Take a last look around while you're alive,<em>**  
><strong><em>I am indestructible,<em>**  
><strong><em>Indestructible,<em>**  
><strong><em>Determination that is incorruptible,<em>**  
><strong><em>Annihilation will be unavoidable,<em>**  
><strong><em>Every broken enemy will know,<em>**  
><strong><em>That they're opponent had to be invincible,<em>**  
><strong><em>Take a last look around while you're alive,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm an indestructible master of war!<em>**

"Wow… Hiei can definitely sing." Yusuke said. "You two singing amazingly together!" Yukina said enthusiastically. "Awe, thanks Yukina." Ryuu said giving the girl a hug, "Hey Hiei. Do you want to stop for the day or do you want to sing some more? If you're tired you can listen to me while I record." "I like that last option." Hiei said with a smirk. "Well I'll wait in my room then." Ryuu said as she walked down the stairs to her room. "I think Ryuu has taken a liking to you Hiei." Kurama said. Keiko jumped in with, "Yeah, I caught her looking at Hiei several times when we were listening to Hiei's CD. I'm pretty sure she blushed too." "What do you think of Ryuu, Hiei?" Yusuke asked. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he turned for the stairs to Ryuu's room. "Hn." Was his classic remark. Once he entered her room he saw her at her keyboard. Once she turned off the recorder he asked, "Working on a new song?" "Nope, just recreating one." She said. Then Hiei's communication mirror beeped. "Ah, Hiei, Ryuuhane, thank goodness!" Koenma said, "You all have your first mission, win the next Crystal Tournament. Oh, and Ryuuhane. Ryuuhime will be there." "That bitch is still **alive**!" Ryuuhane snarled. "Yes. This is why you all are going. Same rules as the Dark Tournament, five per team." Koenma said before he cut communication.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

On the ship to the Crystal Tournament Ryuu quickly took care of the preliminaries. No one knew she was the Fighter of the Dragon. In the hotel Ryuu and Hiei sat on the window seat thinking about the first match. When the first match finally came the demons laughed, "Hey look guys! Team Urameshi has a girl on their team!" It took every ounce of Hiei's self control not to tear them to pieces. **~Mine! They dare laugh at my mate!~** Hiei's beast growled. Hiei shook his head to clear his thoughts. Before they knew it, it was Hiei's turn. Kuwabara and Kurama both won their matches, but Hiei was ready to work off some steam. Before he got to the ring he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned to see it was Ryuu. "Be careful Hiei." She said with genuine concern. Hiei smirked, "I will Ryuu." Then he jumped into the ring.

In the ring Hiei's opponent was a guy with shoulder length blonde hair and yellow eyes. "Hmm… You do know that the girl will die during her match, right?" The opponent sighed. Hiei smirked. /_As if that could happen._/ He thought. Before anyone knew what happened the opponent was decapitated and Hiei was on the other side of the ring. Hiei stepped out of the ring and it was Yusuke's turn. Yusuke's fight was over quickly. So then Ryuu was up. She stepped up in the ring with a bored expression. Her opponent was a huge Cyclops. He tried to get her mad but she simply held up her palm with her fingers curled lazily. "Dragon pulse." She said as the familiar black energy came shooting out of her palm. Once the attack ended all that was left were his shoes.

Back at the hotel Ryuu couldn't get the sight of Hiei shirtless out of her head. (He had taken off his shirt for his battle so it wouldn't get destroyed.) She had almost had a heart attack at the sight. His well toned chest and abs made her want to drool. /_God he is so sexy. I don't even compare to him. I mean seriously he's just gorgeous. Bad, Ryuuhane! Bad! There's no way he'd be interested in me! I'm worthless, even Father and Mother knew that._/ **/**_**You're wrong Ryuu.**_**/ **Hiei said telepathically. **/**_**You're not worthless. I've actually been thinking about courting you, but if you knew my whole story you'd think differently about that.**_**/**/_Hiei I already know about that. I did extensive research on all the spirit detectives before I joined. I know everything spirit world had on file about you. And as a child the story of the Forbidden Child gave me hope that maybe I wasn't weak like my parents said I was. No one knows this but for the past ten thousand years the Fighter of the Dragon has been a male. My birth as a girl was a mistake. My parents thought me worthless because of it. The only reason Father taught me was because dragon demons only have one child unless the child dies. Our family's secret technique is the Dragon of the Darkness Flame but since girl dragons breathe ice I had to modify it into the Dragon of the Darkness Ice. If anyone in this conversation doesn't deserve anyone, it's me who doesn't deserve you._/**/**_**Let me in the room I want to talk to you.**_**/**

Ryuu got up and opened the door to see Hiei standing there. She motioned him inside and they sat on her bed. The I-pod on the desk changed to a different song.

_Ooh, now,_

_Oh,_

_Just shoot for the stars,_

As he they realized what song it was Hiei began to sing along with the words.

_**If it feels right then aim for my heart,**_

_**If you feel like it, **_

_**Take me away,**_

_**And make it okay,**_

_**I swear I'll behave,**_

_**You wanted control,**_

_**So we waited,**_

_**I put on a show,**_

_**Now I'm naked,**_

_**You say I don't care,**_

_**My ego is bad,**_

_**I don't give a shit,**_

_**And it goes like this,**_

_**Take me by the tongue and I know you,**_

_**Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you,**_

_**All them moves like jagger,**_

_**I've got them moves like jagger,**_

_**I've got them moves like jagger,**_

_**I don't even try to control you,**_

_**Look into my eyes and I own you,**_

_**With them moves like jagger,**_

_**I've got them moves like jagger,**_

_**I've got them moves like jagger,**_

_**Baby it's hard,**_

_**And you feel like you're broken and scarred,**_

_**Nothing feels right,**_

_**But when your with me,**_

_**I'll make you believe,**_

_**That I've got the key,**_

_**So get in the car,**_

_**You can ride it,**_

_**Where ever you want,**_

_**Get inside it,**_

_**And you want to steer,**_

_**But I'm shifting gears,**_

_**I'll take it from here,**_

_**And it goes like this,**_

_**Take me by the tongue and I know you,**_

_**Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you,**_

_**All them moves like jagger,**_

_**I've got them moves like jagger,**_

_**I've got them moves like jagger,**_

_**I don't even try to control you,**_

_**Look into my eyes and I own you,**_

_**With them moves like jagger,**_

_**I've got them moves like jagger,**_

_**I've got them moves like jagger,**_

Ryuu knew what he was trying to do and sang too.

_You want to know,_

_How to make me smile,_

_Take control of me,_

_Just for the night,_

_But if I share my secret,_

_You're gonna have to keep it,_

_Nobody else can see this,_

_So watch and learn,_

_I won't show you twice,_

_Head to toe,_

_Baby run and ride,_

_If I share my secret,_

_You're gonna have to keep it,_

_Nobody else can see this,_

_Hey, hey, hey, yeah,_

_**And it goes like this,**_

_**Take me by the tongue and I know you,**_

_Take me by the tongue,_

_**Kiss me 'til your drunk and I'll show you,**_

_**All them moves like jagger,**_

_**I've got them moves like jagger,**_

_**I've got them moves like jagger,**_

_Ah, yeah,_

_**I don't even try to control you,**_

_**Look into my eyes and I own you,**_

_**With them moves like jagger,**_

_**I've got them moves like jagger,**_

_**I've got them moves like jagger,**_

Hiei and Ryuu were locked in each other's gaze. "Ryuu will you allow me to court you?" Hiei asked. Ryuu tackled him in a hug. "Of course." She answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Ryuu and Hiei were extremely close for the rest of the tournament which passed by quickly. That is, until the Finals. They all had gone for food in the hotel when they were approached by two of the opposing teams members. Ryuu was the first to sense them. She let out a low growl that only the closest people could hear. "Hey, Ryuu, what are you growling for?" Yusuke asked before they heard a female voice say, "Ryuuhane." "Mother." Ryuu growled. She snorted, "Don't call me that. You have no right to call the strongest dragon demoness mother." Hiei growled dangerously low and pulled Ryuu slightly behind him. "Well Ryuuhane, today's your lucky day. I will allow you back in the family house if you allow this young man to court you." Her mother said as she introduced the mean looking demon beside her. Ryuu snorted, "Sorry Ryuuhime, but I have no intention of doing so. I don't even want to go back there. My home is with Hiei." "You mean this scum!" Her mother said appalled, "Please, Ryuukotsu is so much better in **every** way."

Ryuu slashed her across the face. Her black tribal markings were beginning to show. "You dare insult this one's chosen! I will kill you if you do such a thing again!" Her beast growled out loud as it took control and the whites of Ryuu's eyes turned black. Hiei gently took her hand and pulled her closer. The black in her eyes faded at his touch and Ryuu regained control. "I think it's best if you leave." Hiei snarled. "We're not going anywhere without that girl," Said the demon next to her mother, "I was promised her as payment for fighting in this tournament." The demon reached out to grab her but his wrist was grabbed by Yusuke. "Hold it you two! I don't take kindly to people insulting my friends and using them as payment." Yusuke said angrily. "Yeah, that just wrong!" Kuwabara jumped in. Kurama glared at Ryuu's mother and the demon next to her, "Yes I do agree. No mother should treat her child like that. If my mother were here she'd have your head." With that Ryuuhime and the other demon left.

The next day at the Finals Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all finished their battles quickly. Then the demon who Ryuuhime promised her daughter to as payment stepped up. "I'll take this one." Hiei said fuming. As he stepped in the ring the demon said to Hiei, "After I kill you I get the girl. Hmm… Yes, she'll make a nice little play toy." "I don't know what they're talking about people but I like that murderous glint in Hiei's eyes!" The announcer said. Hiei ran at him with lightning speed landing a slice across his opponent's chest. "Is that the best you can do pathetic whelp?" The demon asked snidely as he took out a blade, "Dragon's Paralysis!" His blade began to emit a purple smoke. "Hiei, look out!" Ryuu screamed as the demon appeared behind him and landed a blow. Hiei tried to get up but found himself unable to move. **/**_**Why can't I move, Ryuu?**_**/** Hiei asked telepathically. /_Dragon's Paralysis causes complete hindrance of movement. The only way to break it is to have an unbreakable will to move. Only one person has ever done it._/ Ryuu thought back. The demon began tossing Hiei around and no matter how much Hiei willed himself to move he couldn't. He was lying on the ground and the demon took out the blade again. Ryuu was crying, "Hiei, Hiei no. Hiei." The tears gathered in her eyes as she saw the demon lift the blade to land the finishing blow. "HIEI!" She screamed as the blade started to come down. When her eyes opened she saw Hiei had moved enough to kneel and put his own blade through the demon's heart. He removed the blade and began to limp over to Ryuu. She ran over to him and helped him over to the others. "Hey, man, you okay?" Yusuke asked him. Kuwabara jumped in, "Yeah, shorty. You sure scared us." "Indeed, we thought you were done for." Kurama said. Ryuu turned his head to look at her. "Please don't scare me like that again." She said. "I don't what I'd do if I lost you. I love you." She said before she turned and ran into the ring. "Damn, who thought shorty would ever get a girl?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei was still in shock, "She…loves me?"

Ryuuhane stepped into the ring with a glare that could kill. Ryuuhime smirked, "So that fire demon trash survived, huh? Not that it matters. You're still gonna die." "Not a chance in hell, bitch," Ryuu said as she lifted her arm and a black dragon tattoo showed up on her arm, "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS ICE!" A black dragon made of ice appeared and swallowed Ryuuhime. Once it disappeared she was frozen solid. The frozen demon cracked and fell into pieces. "Sayonara, bitch." Ryuu said. The team walked over Ryuu to congratulate her. Once they were done with their congratulations, Hiei walked up to her and kissed her. They kissed each other hungrily like they couldn't get enough. When they broke the kiss Ryuu said, "Damn, you're a good kisser. I could get used to that." Hiei whispered in her ear, "You'd better because I'm never letting you go." "Why would you want me? Of all the beautiful demonesses that would love to be yours? Why me?" Ryuu asked. Hiei smirked, "I love you. Soon you'll be mine forever."

**(Alright! Hiei and Ryuu finally confessed! I know this chapter is short and has no song lyrics, but deal with it. Oh! And Yukina knows Hiei's her brother already. You'll see why that's relevant next chapter.) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Once Koenma brought them back to Spirit World Yusuke and Kurama started teasing Hiei. "May I ask what all the teasing is about?" Koenma asked. "Hiei and Ryuu sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Yusuke taunted. "You're courting Ryuuhane, Hiei?" Koenma asked shocked. "Yes I am." He answered.

That's when the portal appeared. Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed through it, Kurama simply walked through it, and Ryuu walked through it backwards while blowing Hiei a kiss. Hiei was about to follow when Koenma said, "Hiei, there's some things you should know about dragon demon courting processes." Hiei turned to Koenma showing his interest. "Before you take her as your mate you must give her three gifts. The first must be a protection charm of sorts. The second must be a paired item for each of you. The third must have a personal meaning. I'll help you get these items if I can." Koenma told him. Hiei looked deep in thought then said, "Do you have a dragon's wing bracelet and a pair of rings?" Koenma ordered an ogre to get a black dragon wing bracelet and a pair of rings carved from garnets from the treasury. Once the ogre returned he gave the items to Hiei and asked, "What will you do for the third gift?" "That you will have to wait and see." Hiei said as he stepped through the portal.

"Hey, sexy." Ryuu greeted, "What took you so long?" "Had to listen to another one of Koenma's rants." Hiei said, "Before we go inside I have something to give you." Ryuu's eyes widened. "Take this as my promise to protect you always." Hiei said as he presented the dragon wing bracelet. Ryuu jumped him in a hug and said, "I accept your promise." He gently slipped the bracelet on her wrist. As they walked in the house the girls noticed immediately that Hiei had his arm around her waist. "Oh my gosh! Are you two courting?" Botan asked. Ryuu blushed a bit and said, "Yep, after the tournament it became official." "Good luck you two." Shizuru said. Yukina walked up and said, "I guess we're eventually going to be sisters, Ryuu. I hope you make my brother happy."

Two weeks later they were all at Genkai's for a reunion with some old demon friends. "Hey, look Touya! Urameshi has a new teammate!" Jin said. "Aye, she's a pretty Sheila that's for sure." Said Chu. Yusuke laughed, "Don't let Hiei hear you say that. Hey, Ryuu! There's some people I want you to meet!" Ryuu walked over to them and said, "Hello, I'm Ryuuhane. Please call me Ryuu." "Hi there! I'm Jin." Jin said. Chu said, "Hi there Sheila, I'm Chu. How about we go for a drink later?" "Sorry but no. I'm actually being courted." She said. Touya said, "I'm Touya the ice master." "Ice master? Hmm… I'll have to test that later." Ryuu said. Then Ryuu felt a familiar presence wrap around her. Hiei gently turned her head towards him and kissed her. Jin, Touya, and Chu were speechless.

"Yeah, I know," Yusuke said, "It's still weird seeing him like that." "Detective," Hiei said, "Shut up." "Be nice Hiei." Ryuu scolded. Hiei just smirked, "Meet me in the garden in fifteen minutes." "Okay, Hiei." Ryuu said. "You're being courted by Hiei?" Touya asked in disbelief as Hiei walked away. "Yep, he's a little possessive, but really sweet if you can see past the tough guy act." Ryuu said. "I never thought Hiei would court anyone. Let alone a fragile girl like you." Touya said. "Fragile! Are you saying I can't fight!" Ryuu yelled angrily. "Ah, shit!" Yusuke said, "Hiei! Ryuu's about to tear Touya a new asshole!" The whites of her eyes had already turned black. Then suddenly she stopped yelling and relaxed completely. They saw someone pull one pigtail out, then the other. Then that person began to run his hands through her hair. Ryuu made a purring noise then turned around and hugged Hiei. When Yusuke went to clap him on the back and tell him thanks Ryuu clutched Hiei's shirt tighter. "My Hiei." She growled. Everyone's eyes widened when Hiei just chuckled, ran his fingers through her hair, and said, "Yes, yours. All yours." "What did you mean by Ryuu tearing Touya a new one, Urameshi?" Jin asked. "When the detective first met her he called her weak. So she kicked his ass to hell and back." Hiei answered, "Have any of you heard of the Fighter of the Dragon?" "Yes. He's supposed to be a strong upper S-class dragon demon that knows every dragon attack possible." Chu said. Yusuke burst out laughing and Hiei chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Touya asked. Hiei answered, "The current Fighter of the Dragon is clutching my shirt." They all gasped in shock. "The Fighter of the Dragon is a girl?" They simultaneously said. Hiei chuckled, "Yes she is the first girl Fighter of the Dragon and she's extremely powerful. Now if you excuse us I'd like to spend some time with Ryuu." Then Hiei walked away with Ryuu in tow. He brought Ryuu to the gardens and said, "I have something for you Ryuu." Ryuu's eyes widened. Hiei took out the garnet rings and put one on his wedding ring finger and held the other one out to Ryuu. Hiei said, "Take this as my promise to be faithful always." She took the ring and slipped it on her wedding ring finger and said, "I accept, Hiei."

A month later…

"Hiei." Ryuu called with fear in her voice. "What's wrong?" Hiei asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He saw a letter in her hands. "It's from my father. He's found out about our courting. If he disapproves the dragon demon law states he can stop our courting. I don't know why he's suddenly taken an interest but it can't be good." Ryuu stated. "Hey, what's wrong you two?" Kurama asked. He read the letter and said, "You do know this was dated yesterday, right? It said he was coming the day after he sent this, so that's today." Suddenly a portal appeared and a demon with fiery red eyes and blonde hair stepped out. He appeared to be in his early thirties.

"Daddy?" Ryuu gasped. He turned to her and said, "Hello Ryuuhane. It seems you've gotten stronger. Well I've heard you've joined the Spirit Detectives." "Yes I have daddy. This is Hiei, over there is Kurama, the rest of the spirit detectives are inside along with the girls. Would you like to come in?" She asked. "Fine." he said. She led him inside and said, "Everyone this is my father." There was a chorus of 'hellos' as Ryuu's father surveyed them. "Daddy, the orange haired human is Kuwabara and the half demon is Yusuke. Over there is Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend, Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, Botan, the grim reaper, and Yukina, Hiei's sister." "Hey, Ryuu? Why is your dad here?" Yusuke asked. "To put a stop to my daughter's courting." Her dad answered, "Who is the fool who thinks he's good enough for her?" There was a silence. "Why aren't you saying anything, Hiei?" Kuwabara asked. "I'm not saying anything because he asked who thought he was good enough for Ryuu. I know I'm not good enough for her." Hiei said. Her father turned to Hiei, "So you're the one courting my daughter?" "Yes I am." Hiei said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"You do know that she has a talent coveted amongst dragon demons, right?" Her father asked, "With her voice I've even gotten offers from the Prince of the Dragons to court her. Prove to me that you are her equal by showing me a talent that you have and if you surprise me I will let the courting continue." "Ryuu, can you get me number twenty-three?" Hiei asked. "Okay, Hiei." Ryuu said with a smile. She went to her room and brought Hiei a CD. He put it in the stereo and music from the song Whispers in the Dark by Skillet began to play. He began to sing.

_**Despite the lies that you're making,**_

_**Your love is mine for the taking,**_

_**My love is, **_

_**Just waiting,**_

_**To turn your tears to roses,**_

_**Despite the lies that you're making,**_

_**Your love is mine for the taking,**_

_**My love is, **_

_**Just waiting,**_

_**To turn your tears to roses,**_

_**I will be the one who's gonna hold you,**_

_**I will be the one that you run to,**_

_**My love is,**_

_**A burning consuming fire,**_

_**No,**_

_**You'll never be alone,**_

_**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark,**_

_**No,**_

_**You'll never be alone,**_

_**When darkness comes you know I'm never far,**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark,**_

_**Whispers in the dark,**_

_**You feel so lonely and ragged,**_

_**You lay here broken and naked,**_

_**My love is,**_

_**Just waiting,**_

_**To clothe you in crimson roses,**_

_**I will be the one that's gonna find you,**_

_**I will be the one that's gonna guide you,**_

_**My love is,**_

_**A burning consuming fire,**_

_**No,**_

_**You'll never be alone,**_

_**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark,**_

_**No,**_

_**You'll never be alone,**_

_**When darkness comes you know I'm never far,**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark,**_

_**No,**_

_**You'll never be alone,**_

_**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark,**_

_**No,**_

_**You'll never be alone,**_

_**When darkness comes you know I'm never far,**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark,**_

_**Whispers in the dark,**_

_**Whispers in the dark,**_

_**Whispers in the dark.**_

Ryuu's dad had a look of pure shock on his face. He honestly didn't think a guy could ever sing **that** good. Be he couldn't let this fire demon have his daughter when the Prince of Dragons asked for her hand. He'd have to tell him. "Alright. I'll leave but know this Ryuuhane. The Prince of Dragons won't be happy." Her father said as a portal appeared and he stepped through. Then it was gone.

"What did he mean, Ryuu?" Kurama asked. "Well, apparently the Prince of Dragons, AKA: Arrogant, asshole, sex addict, has asked my father to court me. Shit! That means he's gonna invoke the Dragon Royalty Act! Why can't I be happy?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell is the Dragon Royalty Act?" Yusuke asked. "The Dragon Royalty Act is a dragon demon law that says if two males, one royalty and the other not want the same female then the one of royal blood gets her and the other has to be killed!" Ryuu explained. "I'll do it." Hiei said. "What?" Ryuu said as she rushed over to Hiei, "No! I won't let you! I'm not worth your death, Hiei!" Hiei grabbed her in a hug and said softly, "Yes you are. You're worth so much more than my death. You're worth more than my soul burning in hell for the rest of eternity."

As the sun vanished over the horizon and the last traces of sunlight left the sky a portal opened in the spirit detectives' backyard. From it stepped a demon with brown, shoulder-length hair and fiery red eyes wearing a black suit. He knocked on the door of the team house. He came in and declared, "I here by invoke the Dragon Royalty Act." Then he grabbed Hiei by the shirt and pulled him outside. "No! Please! Spare him! Please!" Ryuu screamed. "Is there some law that can override the Dragon Royalty Act?" Yusuke asked in a panic. "Only one. But it hasn't been done in ten thousand years! There's no way!" Ryuu said scared. Hiei was in a kneeling position and the Prince of the Dragons had taken out a blade. "NO!" Ryuu screamed as she ran to Hiei. She knelt beside him and pulled his head towards her heart and held it there as she began to cry. "Please," She said as tears streamed down her face, "Spare him." As three tears fell from her cheeks they morphed into clear roses. The Prince of Dragons picked one up and said, "It's not possible…" "Guys, her tears," Yukina said, "They're turning to roses." At this Ryuu opened her eyes and look at the ground. Sure enough there was a pile of clear roses. "That's not possible!" The Prince screamed, "There's no way I'm giving up!" Then he went to strike Hiei. Ryuu blocked his attack with her arm. "You know the rules." Ryuu said confident, "The Dragon's Tears Act states that if love turns tears to roses they must be together. No exceptions." With a growl the Prince summoned a portal and left.

"Hiei," Ryuu began but was abruptly cut off by a kiss from Hiei. Once they broke the kiss he said, "I thought I had lost you." "No dragon demon can come between us now." Ryuu said.

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed Hiei crept into Ryuu's room. Ryuu was awake thinking when Hiei said, "Ryuu. I have something for you." Ryuu's eyes widened as he pulled out a locket with an ice maiden's tear on it. As he put the necklace around her neck he whispered in her ear, "Take this as my promise to love you forever." Ryuu whispered back, "I accept, Hiei." Hiei nuzzled the space in between her neck and collarbone then bit down. After Hiei pulled out his teeth he whispered in her ear, "You're mine, Ryuuhane." "Yes yours, all yours." She whispered back.


End file.
